Zephyr Oceanus
"Ocean Blade" Zephyr is a blue shark fishman, the former pupil of Hordy and Jimbei, and he promised Cool that he would join his crew when he makes one. After 5 years he joined the Kakumei pirates and is the vice captain and the first mate. He is first shown in the fight against Cool, 5 years before the timeskip. In this fight he has shown that he can master the Fishman Jujutsu. He was everyday training Fishman karate and Jujutsu and he wants to become one day a master of Fishman Jujutsu. His current bounty is 13,000,000 after he has attacked a marine ship together with Hody and shown that he is a real future danger for the marine. Appearance Zephyr is a blue shark fishman. He is a tall, tiny fishman with a light blue skin color. He has spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He is often seen with water around his fists beacuse he is a really good Fishman Jujutsu fighter and he loves to play with water. Five years before the timeskip, when he was still trained by Hordy he has wear red shorts and a black sleeveless t-shirt. He has wear brown sandals and sometimes he wear black sunglasses. Before the timeskip he has wear a blue coat with light purple collar. Under the coat he wears a gray-silver t-shirt with a black collar. He wears it so that the above branchiae can be seen. He wears a yellow belt areound his waist with a little blue. Under his coat we can see light brown shorts and on his feet we can see light brown getas. He wears getas beacuse with them he can move faster and he loves the sound that they make on every step. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Jimbei Jimbei as his former trainer had a deep bound with Zephyr and this is shown when he in the 1. chapter goes together with Zephyr to meet Cool. Jimbei has shown that he really cares for him when he throws him away so that he can survive the kava coming from the volcano. He has gave him his ship for his crew so that he had to swim back to Fishman Island. Cool Titanium Cool is Zephyrs best friend and they had together made their own pirate crew. As they to are sailing together the bond between them grove and they are best friends. In the beggining when they first met (5 years before timeskip) they were opponents and had a hard fight. After they too couldn't fight anymore, they gained respect for each other and they decided to make in 5 years they own pirate crew. Enemies Marines As a pirate all marines are his enemies and beacuse he is wanted they look for him. Hordy Jones First Zephyr respected him, but after they had an argue Zephyr lost every respect for him and left him. Hordy wanted to kill him but Zephyr runned away. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Fishman Karate He has learnt Fishman Karate from Hordy and Jimbei and masters it now really good. As he was only 10 he has mastered this skill really well and has shown it in his fight against Cool. During the time before timeskip he has shown many techniques and some techniques of Jimbei. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation-'' '' Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments-'' ''Haōshoku Haki: ''Color of the Conquering King-'' Major Battles Zephyr Oceanus vs Cool Titanium (Tie) History Childhood Zephyr was born on the Fishman island in the Fishman district. Like everyone who was born in the Fishman district the fishmen there put in his head that humans are evil and he asked Hordy to train him. Hordy has seen the potential in him and decided to train him. After a long time under the training of Hordy he grown strong and mastered some Fishman Jujutsu techniques. One day he become a mission to kill some humans who were investigating an under see boat. He has found there Cool and fought him. After a long fight, where he has shown some mastering of Fishman Jujutsu, they both couldn't fight anymore. It was a draw, Cool was interested in what for a fishman boy he is beacuse he is really strong. Cool asked him to join in his crew in some years when they two become stronger. Zephyr first hated that idea but then he has thought about this idea and his eyes opened and saw that humans aren't evil and that humans and Fishmen could live happily together. He decided to accept the invitation and to join his future crew. After this events when he came home he couldn't anymore stay together with Hordy beacuse he saw how evil he is. He stayed only one more year with him to copy some of his techniques and then left him to beg Jimbei to train him. Hordy has heard of this and decided to kill him. Zephyr runned away from him but Hordy has catched him and started to punch him. Zephyr has started to lose consciousness. Hordy then prepared his ultimate Fishman Jujutsu techique Murasame. As the water sharks started catching Zephyr he suddenly used the same techique as Hordy, the Murasame. The water sharks bumped into each other and destroyed. Hordy still in the schock how this happened Zephyr swim away to Jimbei and begged him to train him. Jimbei had mercy with him after he heard his story fo fighting with Hordy and decided to train him. Jimbei trained him for four years and then Zephyr left to join Cool's crew. Bounty history 1st bounty 13,000,000 His first bounty was 13,000,000 Beli beacuse he attacked with Hordy (4 years before timeskip) a marine ship. Quotes Gallery Category:Fishmen Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:MasterMarioF Category:One Way